<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petunias by TheGrapeLord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443487">Petunias</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrapeLord/pseuds/TheGrapeLord'>TheGrapeLord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrapeLord/pseuds/TheGrapeLord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another battle against Honerva's forces, facing old flames and starting up new fires. Although one person severely underestimates the extent of someone's anger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petunias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the Lotura Week 2020!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Heaven hath no rage like Love to Hatred turned, Hell hath no Fury like a woman scorned."</p><p>It was a sentence Lance remembered from his classes at the Garrison, but never really understood. He'd quote it randomly in the vain attempt to woo a couple of girls, but his interest flew no further. He understood the first part of the sentence about a year back, watching Allura toss Lotor over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and subsequently engage in a battle that almost collapsed the Universe.</p><p>Now, now he understood the second part, staring paralysed at Allura as she singlehandedly carved a path through Honerva's army, aided solely by her bayard. Bodies fell and flew left and right as she stormed over the battlefield like divine retribution. So much so, that many soldiers actively began retreating and otherwise deserting, hoping to be spared from her anger. To know that this was the same woman he saw talk to the mice as if they were people, and happily joke and laugh with them caused a feeling of whiplash that wouldn't go away anytime soon.</p><p>All the way across the fighting grounds, were Honerva and Romelle, overviewing the ongoing battle.</p><p>"Quiznack" spat the blonde, looking astonished at the chaos unfolding below from a heightened rocky formation. Luring the paladins onto this abandoned planet was easy, and overwhelming them with the full brunt of their forces should have been even easier, but Voltron made short work of the battleships, and now five people were dealing with an entire batallion.</p><p>"Is something bothering you, Romelle?" asked Honerva seraphic.</p><p>"Bothering? They're wiping the floor with our soldiers! Aren't you worried about the fact that they're winning?"</p><p>"No. You see, the previous battle left the lions completely drained. And, with a couple of tricks up my sleeve, we'll make short work of them even in the remote chance they alone push through an entire battalion without falling either from injuries or exhaustion."</p><p>Romelle pressed her lips together, making a distressed noise in the back of her throat.</p><p>"Besides, I am beyond sure that you can handle this, were the enemies to reach us. I haven't put my trust in a burden, have I, Romelle?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh! Of course not! I'm not a burden!"</p><p>"Good. Then you'd better demonstrate my investment in you was not ill-advised."</p><p>In the meantime, Allura had just wrapped the whip end of her bayard around an Altean and, spinning on herself, threw him across the battlefield to land at the two women's feet, going unconscious on impact.</p><p>"Give him back!" She roared, eyes fixated on Honerva. "Give Lotor back to me!"</p><p>Honerva's thin lips curved upwards in a small grin. "If that is what you wish…"</p><p>She pulled up a small device, pressing a few symbols on the holographic pad.</p><p>And purple light filled the sky.</p><p>Those who caught on quickly enough ran and scattered, the unfortunate few who didn't were turned to cinders as a scorching ray of quintessence slammed into the ground and began making its way towards Allura.</p><p>Quickly grounding herself, Allura turned her Bayard into a glaive and slammed its blade into the ground, using it to vault out of the way and propel herself away from the blast zone using her back thrusters. After landing, she looked horrified at the line of shrivelled corpses before her.</p><p>Her eyes snapped to Honerva, an even greater amount of rage building up in her body as she resumed charging towards her, only to be stopped by Sincline dropping down from the skies in front of her.</p><p>"You wanted Lotor" called out the Empress pro tem "Here he is. You may certainly try and bring him back. That is, if it's even possible to do such a thing at this point. And if he even wants to be brought back after what you did to him."</p><p>The massive robot then swung with one of its sabers, Allura barely dodging past its blade as it cleaved the ground below it, immediately followed by two rays shot from its eyes, which she avoided by leaping onto its arm, causing it to attack itself. The machine stumbled back in a cry of pain as the paladins caught up with Allura, weapons drawn.</p><p>"Pidge, use your shocker to disable the shielding. If we're lucky, it'll send the systems into disarray and make it harder for Honerva to control it. Hunk, use your turrets to target Sincline from multiple sides, then retreat to a safe spot. Keith, the blaster form of your bayard won't do much, but the hand blade can carve its way onto the joints. If you manage to sneak on it once it's distracted, you could force it to its knees."</p><p>"And me? What do I do?" Asked Lance, eyes fixated on the robot that was now holding its damaged arm.</p><p>"You cover me, and everyone else. Your sniper rifle can pack enough punch to severely damage its visors and keep it blinded so retreat along with Hunk and leave only if it targets you two directly."</p><p>"But.. what about you?" Piped up Hunk</p><p>"I'm going to get Lotor out of that pilot seat if it's the last thing I do. Now, quick! Everyone into positions!"</p><p>"Yes! Your Highness!"</p><p>And so she charged. Hunk shot four turret pods onto the nearby boulders, Sincline waving one of its arms around as if surrounded by a swarm of flies as they fired. Keith in the meanwhile was quickly skirting out of the way, trying to avoid getting stepped on as he jammed his bayard into the heels of the beast, each time getting through more and more of the layered plating.</p><p>Pidge instead, she propped herself up on a rock and let the wire of the Bayard loose, swinging it in circles above her, before launching it towards Sincline. The hook found purchase onto its injured arm, and as the green bolt of electricity sparked from its tip, the entire robot seized up, its body stiffening. Lance took the chance to fire his shot, hitting it straight in the eye-like panel and blinding it, causing the robot to fall on its back.</p><p>Allura used her jetpack to leap up into the air, landing onto the robot's face as the paladins worked to make sure it wouldn't get up anytime soon.</p><p>She reeled an arm back, her fist crackling with white-hot sparks as she slammed it onto Sincline, making a dent in the face plating. Then she did it again. And again. And again. Her knuckles were bloodied, her hair had fallen out of the bun in messy strands, but after great effort, she had bared the opening mechanism. Shoving the blade of her glaive into the thing, she then twisted the weapon, causing one of the panels to peel off like the lid of a tin can.</p><p>Dropping inside, she found Lotor, unconscious, wrapped up in wires and covered in severe burns. Parts of his armour stuck to his skin like glue, and his once soft, luscious mane was now a mattes mess that fell over his shoulders in ragged bunches. She went to pull away at the wires, but felt something, a will within the machine, that wouldn't let go of him.</p><p>Placing her open palm on Lotor's chest, her entire body glew with an aquamarine aura, and after a few seconds, the wires retreated, and Lotor drew a sharp gasp, though still unconscious. She gathered him up in her arms, an image in her mind of him doing the same thing, on a merrier occasion, had things gone differently. Making her way out of the robot, she entrusted the injured Emperor to Hunk's strong arms.</p><p>"Bring him to the Lions, place him in the healing pod. I have one last score to settle."</p><p>Hunk nodded, running off with Pidge in tow. Allura turned to Lance, extending her hand outwards.</p><p>"Lance… may I have your bayard? I need to try something."</p><p>Although confused, the paladin complied.</p><p>"Oh! Su-sure, whatever you need."</p><p>She gripped its handle with all of her strength, putting her body and soul into a prayer to the sages, and in a flash of red light, the Altean longsword, her father's weapon took form into her hands.</p><p>"Woah.." breathed out Lance, astonished.</p><p>"I'll.. borrow it for a bit. You can use mine, in case they decide to attack you guys on the way back. I just need to do this, with this."</p><p>Lance put a hand on Allura's shoulder, his signature smile spreading on his cheeks.</p><p>"I understand. Go get em, alright? We'll take care of your man until you're back."</p><p>She nodded, running off to the small hill she had seen Honerva appear on, just in time to see her step through a portal.</p><p>"Get back here! I'll make you pay for- Hrk!"</p><p>A sharp pain, followed by a rush of cold spread to Allura's side.</p><p>"Oh, Allura. How sloppy of you." chirped Romelle, yanking the blade away from her side as the Princess' vision blurred.</p><p>"You went after the Head, but didn't care to look out for the Right Hand."</p><p>Romelle kicked the bayard away, as Allura watched the portal fade, falling to her knees, breath getting shallow. Then, kicked Allura right where she stabbed her, for good measure.</p><p>"And this is the woman who's supposed to lead us? Put off by a mere dagger at the hands of a commoner? You're weak."</p><p>Her face began to pale, a stinging cold making its way into her body, as the Princess of Altea slumped on the ground, eyes blown wide. Romelle, not satisfied with her doing just yet, stomped her boot onto her back. Leaning in to berate her more.</p><p>"It's so clear now, that there's nothing special in you. The paladins, the Alteans, Lotor… they must've followed you just because you owned the Lions. You're a glorified battery is what you are, keeping the place up and running while everyone else claims the glory. Tell me Princess-" she punctuated with another kick, rolling Allura flat on her back, her foot pressed against her stomach.</p><p>"How does it feel, knowing that all you did was useless? That this reality will end, and with it, all that you struggled so much for? How does it feel, knowing that your father put his last breath, and the hope of an entire race upon you, and even with the Sages' own blessing you managed to disappoint him? How does it feel being a complete, abject failure? Does it sting? Does it burn?"</p><p>Allura was barely conscious by now, faint echoes swimming around in her head. Was Romelle right? Was all she did… for naught?</p><p>
  <em>"I shouldn't be here" - "I'll never be the alchemist my father was." - "You're more like your father than I could ever imagine!"</em>
</p><p>From the depth of herself, she felt another presence. Was it.. death? Had her days come to an end?</p><p>
  <em>"I know you have the power within"</em>
</p><p>It was.. Lotor's voice.</p><p>
  <em>"I wouldn't be here without you."</em>
</p><p>A radiant warmth spread throughout her whole body, her marks glowing brightly.</p><p>
  <em>"The marks of the Chosen, they Indicate those worthy of entering the realm."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We are meant to be together! My feelings for you are true!"</em>
</p><p>Like a great fire erupting within her, warmth flooded Allura's body, colour quickly returning to her skin as the wound on her side sealed up. She grabbed onto Romelle's leg, uncaring of the strangled noise she made, and twisted it so that she would fall. Quickly rolling on top of her, she pinned her arms down with her knees, and began wailing on her, punch, after punch, after punch. With every fist driven into the blonde's jaw, The speed and momentum of the punches increased, shards of teeth and petals of red spraying on the ground below, fanning like a halo around the traitorous altean.</p><p>"Never." Started Allura, lifting her head up by the hair and punching it back down.</p><p>"Talk." She grabbed one of her pigtails, standing up and sending her against a wall of stones, Romelle choking out a gasp as the air was knocked out of her lungs.</p><p>"To your rightful leader." She walked towards her, picking up the red sword and flourishing it in her hand.</p><p>"Like that. Ever. Again." Allura slammed her boot into Romelle's stomach, tilting her chin up with the point of the blade.</p><p>"Any last words?"</p><p>Romelle spat onto Allura's white suit, staining it red. "Go eat a Quiznack."</p><p>The Princess made a look of disappointment, paired with jadedness. "You can't even speak your language, and yet you waxed poetically about the merit of the heir to the throne of Altea. You're as disappointing in death as you were bland in life."</p><p>With a quick motion, she cut Romelle's throat, blood spattering in crimson flowers on the ground and on her clothes. And like this, Honerva's right hand fell, lifeless as the ground below her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>